zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
ZPD´s Smallest Officer
One weekend evening, the cop couple of the ZPD was sharing a pleasant candlelight dinner in a skyscraper restaurant at Tundratown. Nick and Judy had been dating already for a long time, and it had been an even longer time for them as partners in the force. Whenever they weren´t protecting the citizens of Zootopia from criminals, the fox and the rabbit loved to share private time together, whether it´d be just relaxing or having another romantic moment between them. Even though they were already quite famous, they still preferred to keep a much lower profile. Underneath crystal chandeliers, Nick and Judy sat next to a window that had a nice view to the snowy scenery of the city district. The fox had suit version of his usual green attire, while Judy wore her most beautiful strapless red evening dress and jewelry. The restaurant wasn´t too crowded, so the couple could enjoy their dinner there at peace. “Such a gorgeous sight outside from here. This district is easily one of my favorites in Zootopia”, Judy looked outside as she sipped some of her wine. “It sure is great. I enjoy almost all of them as long as you´re there to see them with me. The city hero doesn´t look out of place in any of those districts”, Nick said, taking a bite of his roasted duck. Judy smiled sweetly. She loved it whenever the fox flattered her, and felt the same way about him. Both of them appreciated all the adventures they had been through in the entire city, from the Oriental metropolis of Sahara Square to the mysterious Rainforest District. “Ah, I wonder what we´re going to do in the force next week. What kind of adventure it´ll lead us into this time?” Judy wondered. That reminded Nick of a rumor he had heard recently. “I don´t know. Oh, by the way, did you hear that there´s a new recruit joining the ZPD? They say that she´s the smallest officer so far in the force, smaller than you, but just as brave and resourceful”, Nick reminded. “Hmm…sounds interesting. It´s great that more officers like me are coming in. I wonder who she is”, Judy was about to eat her carrot cake dessert. Suddenly, she heard some chatter underneath their table. The rabbit got curious, and took a peek there. Underneath the table was a much smaller table, with two mice dining there together. There was a beautiful white female mouse in a purplish dress and matching hat, and a gray male one wearing a black suit. “Uh…hello. I didn´t know there were others dining under our table. Sorry if we disturbed you”, Judy said, noticing the mice. The female one then recognized who she was. “Oh my goodness! It can´t be!” she said in a Hungarian accent. “Who is her?” the male one asked. “It´s Judy Hopps, the legend among us small mammals! Finally we meet!” the female mouse said eagerly, hopping on the table. She went to shake paws with Judy. “Pleased to meet, ma´am. Who are you?” Judy asked her fan. “I´m Bianca Gabor. I´ve been your admirer for so long. You inspired me to join the academy and the force too. It´s an honor to meet another small mammal officer”, the mouse introduced herself. Judy and Nick were surprised. So this was the smallest officer in the force that had recently joined. “I´m Bernard, her husband and a janitor in the town hall. Pleased to meet you too, Bianca has told everything about you”, the male mouse said too. “I´m Nick Wilde, Judy´s partner and boyfriend”, Nick introduced himself next. “A fox as a boyfriend? Why, you´re sure an unique rabbit for your kind. It´s true what stories tell about you, proving that you´re capable of doing things one doesn´t expect rabbits to do”, Bianca was delighted, causing Judy to blush. The mice, the fox and the rabbit all talked about their adventures on the table, after the two denizens of Little Rodentia told where they came from. Even though the lady mouse had to endure parking duty in the beginning like Judy had, her first adventure started pretty soon. Bianca explained her first task in the force, where she investigated a series of kidnappings on Outback Island. With the help of a kangaroo mouse there, she had survived all the dangers in the area, from waterfalls to hungry goannas. Bianca even mentioned seeing one of the rarest birds of Zootopia there, the mighty golden eagle. Both couples were very impressed by each other´s first adventures. They could see how the mouse and rabbit had proven themselves to be worthy additions to the force. It was their courage that had made them worthy more than the mammal inclusion initiative. “I´m so proud of you, Judy. If it weren´t for you, there wouldn´t be much harmony between predator and prey. What you achieved proved Zootopia´s motto to be true”, Bianca praised the rabbit. She started to respect Judy more and more after hearing the whole story from her mouth. “You´ve inspired my wife so much”, Bernard added. “Thank you very much for your kind words. I´m sure if you´ll work hard and believe in yourself, you´ll soon become a hero in the force too, Bianca. There can never be too many small and brave mammals in the city”, Judy encouraged the new cop. Bianca smiled warmly. She could see how this signaled the start of a wonderful new friendship. Nick was also very fond of the two mice already. They seemed like very likable mammals and the type of friends he and his bunny girlfriend could hang out with more often. This was already a bit like a double date for him, although a surprising one. Not to mention he could also see from afar that they had a bond very similar to his and Judy´s. “I´m so proud to have such a devoted and brave wife”, Bernard patted the white mouse on her shoulder, causing her to blush. “Oh you darling”, she giggled, as did Nick and Judy. After the mice were finishing their dinner, they noticed how the train back to Little Rodentia was leaving soon. They were ready to leave, and wished all the best for Bianca´s new colleague and her boyfriend. “See you in the force soon, Judy! Hope we can go on an adventure together, all four of us!” Bianca said when the two left. “I hope so too”, Judy waved. The fox and the rabbit could see how the mice held each other´s paws lovingly as they walked away after packing their belongings. It seemed all too familiar to them. “They remind me so much of us. A brave and beautiful lady with a faithful and kind lover by her side”, Nick smiled warmly at Judy. “Maybe. It warms my heart so much to see that I´ve inspired others to follow their dreams in joining the force”, Judy told Nick. Nick clasped Judy´s paw, gazing into her eyes. “You´re a great choice for any mammal´s role model, Carrots. Having you as my girlfriend makes me feel like the luckiest guy in the city”, the fox said. He kissed the paw gently, causing Judy to close her eyes coyly and smile. “Some duos are just unbreakable, and we are one of them”, she nodded. Nick couldn´t help but agree. He was always ready for any kind of mission with his loved one. Both of them were also delighted to come across new friends that day. Judy was interested to see where Bianca´s promising career would lead, and couldn´t wait to embark on an adventure with her too. Someday, those two adventurous couples would join forces. Category:What if-scenarios Category:Friendship stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Oneshots Category:Crossover stories Category:Stories where WildeHopps is referenced but not the main focus Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Double date stories Category:Stories where a new mammal joins the ZPD